


Reflections

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Underworld [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A lunch between friends.





	Reflections

Captain Conner paused in the middle of eating as he noticed a female Kiffar teenager slipping into the booth across from him. "Captain." The girl greeted with a halfhearted salute then looked down at the food in front of her. "Y'know, I like you way more then the others.".

"Why thank you. The feeling's mutual, Tessa." Conner responds with a playful grin as the kid started eating. He wasn't very fond of civilians since most he dealt with were far worst then droids ever could be -- the minds of sentient beings were very terrifying -- but Tessa and some of the other homeless were something else entirely, they were good people.

"Just so ya know, haven't got any information on the gangs or syndicates.".

"I know, Tess." Conner responds with a shrug as he continued eating then pointed his eating utensil at her and smiled slightly. "After the crud I've had to put up with in the last five days, I kinda wanted to see my favorite informant.".

Tessa smirked at him. "You've been getting your ass kicked by protesters and Force-users." Tessa points out as she started eating, which earned a halfhearted glare from the clone. "No wonder you're an antisocial jerk.".

"Yet you still like me more then Thire or Fox.".

"That I do, and I may have pickpocketed some of the guys who attacked you." Tessa took a bite of her nerf steak, chewing thoughtfully. "Why are they protesting any way? I mean, if they wanna help people like me then why don't they do what you do? Or go out and fight the war with your brothers?".

Conner considered the question as he set his utensil down and retrieved the white coffee mug then raised it to drink the hot caf thoughtfully before lowering it. "Excellent questions, I'l have to ask an inmate that.".

Tessa wasn't like most people and she needed somebody, which was why Conner used her as an informant. They could rely on each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Originally part of Clone Appreciation Week.
> 
> \- Oh, hey! No angst! But I did add more details and such.
> 
> \- Conner is inspired by Wolverine from X-Men: Evolution and Jim Gordan from Gotham.
> 
> \- Tessa is inspired by Selena Kyle from Gotham.


End file.
